(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in geneal to an engine cooling system of the type wherein the coolant is boiled so as to make use of the latent heat of vaporization thereof, and coolant vapor used as vehicle for removing heat from the engine, and more particularly to an improved air removing system therfor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hithereto, a so-called evaporative cooling system (via., boiling liquid cooling system) has been proposed for achieving cooling of a combustion engine, such as internal combustion engine. This type cooling system basically features an arrangement wherein a liquid coolant (for example, water or a mixture of water and antifreeze or the like) in the coolant jacket of the engine is permitted to boil and the gaseous coolant (coolant vapor) thus produced is passed out to an air-cooled heat exchanger or condenser where the gaseous coolant is cooled or liquefied and then recirculated back into the coolant jacket of the engine. Due to the effective heat exchange carried out between the gaseous coolant in the condenser and the atmosphere surrounding the condenser, the cooling system exhibits a very high performance.
However, some of the evaporative cooling systems hiterto proposed have suffered from the drawback that during operation of the same, air unavoidably remaining in the system is forced to gather in the condenser thereby deteriorating the function of the same.